Resurface
by SVU101
Summary: a proposal has been made, but some one fomr her past comes back and tries to ruin things.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Resurface

Chapter one: A Proposal With Some Thoughts

Pairing: O/E

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walked away from their party that they were having at the beach. There whole family was there. Kathy had gotten married to a guy named Peter Piper_(**Kelly came up with that name!)**_. Olivia and Elliot had been dating for a year and they were celebrating it with there friends. It was a hot summer night, but with a breeze here and there.

The beach was empty so they were the only ones there. Olivia was talking with Kathy and Maureen when Elliot came and excused her. He pulled on her hand lightly as they walked away from the party.

"Ok, now what do you want?" she asked him playfully.

"Hey, I just wanted to see my girlfriend." Elliot said to her. They walked in the shallow water hand in hand.

"This year has been amazing." Elliot said.

"Look, the sun it's setting." Olivia said pointing to the sky.

"Yeah, it is." Elliot said. They looked at the sky and watched the sun set. The sky turned different colors and the clouds blended into blue. Seagulls flew across the sky. The sun was halfway through the setting when Olivia looked at him funny.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" She said trailing off. She started walking along the shallow water. The warm wet sand under her feet was sending a shiver through her body.

"Hey, where are you going?" Elliot asked running up to her.

She turned around and caught him off guard. She pushed him down into the water. Once he was in she started laughing. The bottom of her blue dress was getting wet as she jumped up and down like a two-year-old.

"Hey, that wasn't funny." Elliot said sitting in the warm water.

"Yes, it is." She said laughing.

"Well, can you help me out at least?" He asked her. Falling for his trap she held out her hand for him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. she made a little squeal before falling in. she tasted salt water as a little bit made its way into her mouth. She sat up and looked at her dress. It was soaking wet.

"No fair. You're not even wet!" she said whining.

"You started it," he said laughing.

"Yes I did," she said as she climbed on his lap. She gave him a little kiss and stood up.

"Come on! Get up, we have to get back." She said.

"Olivia, wait." Elliot said. Still in the water he got on one knee and pulled out a box.

"What is this?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Olivia started to speak, but stopped.

"Olivia and Elliot, come on!" Some one yelled to them. They looked at Casey; she was standing with her husband Grey. Olivia looked at Elliot who was still on one knee in the water. She smiled at him and bent down.

"You have to promise me one thing." She said.

"Anything," he said.

"Don't hurt me in any way or I'll have to kill you." she said smiling.

"Is that a yes?" Elliot asked also smiling.

Olivia smiled at him and kissed him. He fell into the water. Once they parted he sat up and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Come on we better get back," Olivia said.

"Yeah, we should or we can just ditch them," Elliot said kissing her. Olivia started to laugh into his mouth.

"El, we can't. We invited them and we'll stay till they all leave," Olivia said standing up, but dragging Elliot along with her. They got back to where everyone was and started to talk. The sky was now gray mixed with blue.

"Guys, Olivia and I have an announcement," Elliot said to the group. Everyone turned to them as they started to quiet down.

"Well, just a few moments ago-" Elliot was starting to say, but Olivia cut him off.

Olivia felt her heart racing so she cut him off.

"I pushed him in the water and um that's why were wet," she said. Once she was done talking she dragged Elliot away from them once again.

"Hey, what's wrong? I was about to tell everyone we were engaged." Elliot said looking into her brown eyes.

"Elliot, can we just wait. I mean to tell them, it's just… this just happened and I'm afraid we'll mess up. No I mean that I'll mess up not you. Please can we wait before we tell anyone?" she asked almost pleading.

"Ok, sure." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and gave him a quick kiss. They walked back to the party hand in hand as before. Elliot watched Olivia as she laughed with the girls. He looked at her wedding finger, but saw that the ring he gave her wasn't there.

He looked at her right hand and it was there. It just didn't seem right to see the ring on her right hand. He stood there the rest of the night just talking to the guys. He kept stealing glances at her, but she never seemed to look at him. The night went on and when it was time to leave everyone said there good-byes and see you tomorrow.

Olivia and Elliot drove in separate cars on the way there so Elliot drove off with everyone else, while Olivia stood taking one more glance at the sky and the spot where Elliot proposed to her. She felt tears burning in her eyes. Happy at the memory she got in her car and drove home.

A/N ok so I finally have a new beta! It's Kelly of the midnight dawn! Yay! I wuv you! Yea well its evil Furby Lisa. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review and Kelly is helping me with this a whole lots! Lol, bye:)


	2. Chapter 2

Resurface

Chapter2

Last time

_Olivia and Elliot drove in separate cars on the way there so Elliot drove off with everyone else, while Olivia stood taking one more glance at the sky and the spot where Elliot proposed to her. She felt tears burning in her eyes. Happy at the memory she got in her car and drove home._

Chapter2

It was Monday and a very boring one. Elliot sat at his desk working on some paperwork. Munch and Fin were tracking down a lead and Olivia wasn't there yet. Elliot didn't see Olivia since he proposed. He hoped Olivia wouldn't have any second thoughts. Elliot continued to do his paper work until a visitor came in. he looked up and saw Kathy's husband standing in front of his desk.

"Hey, Elliot," Peter said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked him standing up.

"Um, I was wondering if you could stop by Jimmy's for a few drinks. I need to ask you something," Peter said. He sounded nervous.

"Sure, I'll see you around eight?" Elliot said.

"Yeah, see you then," Peter said walking out of the squad room. As he was walking out Olivia walked in and they hellos and how do you dos. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Elliot looked at her as she sat down.

She grabbed a folder on her desk and opened it. She started to read the words. Elliot just sat there head in hands staring at her. Olivia felt some one's eyes on her and she looked up.

"Can, I help you?" she asked smiling.

"Huh? Oh, no nothing I was just…just umm. I spaced out." Elliot said.

"Ok, by the way. You drooled." She said laughing. She looked down at her work while Elliot touched his chin feeling his drool. He wiped it off and went to work. Elliot stole a glance at her hands, but the ring he gave her was no where to be seen. He didn't say anything, he just continued his work. They were silent until Noon when munch and fin came in.

"No, no, no and NO!" Fin said as he came in covering his ears.

"But it's true!" Munch said.

"God, Olivia and Elliot please help me!" Fin said pleading.

"Sorry, man can't help you there." Elliot said leaning back in his chair.

Olivia just ignored them and continued to work.

"So, you two want to go for lunch?" Munch asked Olivia and Elliot.

"Sure, I'll go." Elliot said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"No thanks, I'll eat later." Olivia said without looking up form her work. They three men shrugged and told there captain that they were out for lunch. About an hour later they came back in laughing at a story Fin was telling.

They all looked at Olivia and she was still in the same spot as they left her. They looked at her piles and her 'finished' files. It was a big pile. They sat down and joked around just Elliot, Munch and Fin. Olivia stayed quiet she would look up once in a while and smile to herself, but that was it.

Around eight Cragen came out and looked at his 'hardworking' detectives.

"Guys, you can go home. I'll call you if we have anything." He said walking into his office. Everyone stood up except Olivia. She stayed seated and writing.

"Liv, he said we can go." Fin said.

"Huh? No thanks. I'm gonna finish this up and then I'll leave." She said looking at them.

Elliot stared at her.

"Elliot, I'll be fine." She said smiling.

"Ok, bye." He said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Fin said.

"Yup, it is." Elliot said as they walked out of the squad room and onto the streets of New York.

Elliot walked into the bar and moved through the crowd over to Peter who was sitting at a table. He sat down and took off his jacket.

"Hey, Piper…" Elliot said.

"Hey, Stabler…" HE said.

"Hey, why does your last name have Piper in it?" Elliot asked.

"Ahh, I don't know." Peter said getting ready for one of his 'your last name jokes'.

"Hey, did you hear of Peter Piper picked a pepper-." Elliot was saying with a grin on his face, but was cut off by Peter.

"Ok, ok stop it." Peter said laughing.

A waitress came by and they ordered there drinks. When they got them they joked around, but Elliot wanted to know what was going on.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Elliot asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Um, well Kathy…she found out today she's three months pregnant and I don't know what to do. I mean I was and only child and I never took care of anyone." Peter said.

"And you're asking my advice. Well you can't really prepare for a baby. Well you can get baby stuff, but the parenting…it's just a thing. I can't explain it, but when Kathy found out she was pregnant with Maureen we brought all the parenting books. We read page for page, but when Maureen was born we forgot all the words and everything. We went on our thoughts not the books. You can only care for them." Elliot said.

"Thanks, Stapler." He said laughing.

"Nice." Elliot said.

They joked around more. Around midnight they got and paid and left. Elliot walked to his apartment and walked inside. He closed the door behind him locking it. He walked over to his message machine and saw he had 1o new messages. He pressed play and walked into his room to change.

"You have ten new messages'

Message one;

Elliot, hey its Kathy well I guess pewter already told you. Well were gonna gather everyone up next week and have a party at the house. Call me when you get this.

Elliot changed into his boxers and got into bed. Lying in his bed he listened to the rest of messages.

Message two

…

The next seven messages were like that

Message ten

Hey, el it's liv. I guess you asleep or something. I just want to say sorry if I was so distant today…if your thinking I'm having second thoughts about the engagement, but I don't. I want to marry you Elliot… Well um, I better go I'll see you tomorrow…bye I love you…

End of messages."

When the messages were done Elliot stared at the ceiling fan. The only ting heard in the room was the clinking from the swing fan.

He thought about the events. Peter and Kathy are having a baby. He couldn't believe it. All he wanted was to start a family with Olivia, but she seemed so distant today. Maybe it was just her time of month…he thought drifting off to sleep.

_A/N ok I hope you like it. Thank you all who reviewed! Bye bye _


End file.
